


Yakuza!Hanzo - A helping hand.

by Mitziwho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitziwho/pseuds/Mitziwho
Summary: You live in a rundown apartment with barely an money for heating, let alone food... Someone you know comes along and asks something off you.





	Yakuza!Hanzo - A helping hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Helluuuuuu, I wanted to post my old fic that I posted on my side tumblairium with Hanzo while ago. Thought I'd post here too because - why not?
> 
> Just a few things, is old, bad plot, has grammar mistakes that I am too lazy to fix and might be dreadfully OOC. Anyways, enough flapping my gums, ENJOY.

You were young when you first met the young master, an exchange student from the collage you were in. You became friends with him and his younger brother, Genji. You guys always had a blast - going out to eat, Genji would always insist you go into the arcade with him and his brother, you simply couldn't turn him down.

One day, Hanzo and Genji left the collage you were in. You never got to say goodbye...  
You were heavily upset by this it affected you and your grades, after they had dropped so far, you left the collage to live by yourself.

 

A few years later and you're living in a rundown apartment with barely an money for heating, let alone food...  
It still pained you that Hanzo and Genji had just left like that, after all you did with them - You guess you weren't as important as you thought you were to them. 

You heard a knock on the door, you got up and walked towards your door that was nearly coming off it's hinges. You opened it a little and peeked through the gap of your door, you saw two men, smartly dressed in suits far too fancy for you. "Who is it?" you asked. 

"If you'd open the door a little more we can introduce ourselves." Said one of the men in the suits.  
You had a mental debate whether or not to let them in. "I'm not interested in car insurance." You replied. 

You heard one of them chuckle... "We are here on other terms my dear." You sighed and opened the door fully and leaned on the framing. "What do you want then?"

"I believe we've met before..." Said the man in the front. "Yeah? well I wouldn't remember anyways..."

"We met in collage, remember?" the man in the back replied. "Hanzo, Genji?" You realised...

 

You realised all right. Your face had visible frown "What do you two want?"  
"It is best not to discuss matters like these out here like this." Hanzo said. You let them both in, closing the door behind you.  
You sat down on the old nearly broken - falling to pieces couch. "Now will you tell me?" You asked them in a not-so irritated tone. Remembering on what happened, you shook it off, no one should hang on to these things.

"A man at one of the places you work at owes us a large sum of money. Figuring you work there, you could tell us more about him." Hanzo snapped his fingers and Genji walked forwards showing you a picture of the man.  
You nodded "Yeah, I've seen him, quiet fellow..." Hanzo nodded. "Never said much at all, just worked." "Uhh, here, let me show you more" You got out your laptop and showed him more things.

After what seemed like hours of exchanging information with Hanzo, it was time for him to leave. "You have been of sufficient help to us, thank you." Genji turned around and opened the door. You nodded as Hanzo waved goodbye. You were about to close the door until you remembered what happened before... No, not again. "Wait!" You shouted at them just as they were about to go down the stairs.  
"You guys abandoned me without even saying goodbye... I thought we were friends." You said. "Humf, you and I were never friends. We had an empire to run, you? living in a little apartment that's practically falling apart"

Ouch... "Do you realise how hard it is to live on your own, with no family, no friends to support you, of course not. All you ever do is sit in your ivory tower with loads of money not ever caring once for the little things around you!" You shouted scrunching your hands into fists.  
Hanzo moved away from the stairs and moved towards you rather intimidatingly. "Do you know much effort to takes to run an empire like mine? No, you're just a sad muppet who does nothing and feels sad for themselves!" Hanzo said raising his voice.  
"Do you know how many part-time jobs I have to barely keep myself alive? SIX. You've got no empathy at all. I work my ass of DAY-IN-DAY OUT, for food and heating and you say I'M POOR? you've never worked a day in your life to for food, it's all there for you on a platter!" You said screaming with tears rolling down your face. "But of course you'd never care... You'd rather have people with connections and money by your side." 

You wanted to move away, but Hanzo held your wrists, glaring at you. You cried, you hated him, but at the same time, you didn't. 

He pulled you closer to him, pushing your head onto his chest and gently stroking the back of it.  
"I'm sorry..." You've never heard him ever say that -ever. "Perhaps I was a little too harsh... I-" He sighed. "I could offer you a new place, free of charge." 

You stopped and looked up at him. "There is heating and electricity for you" You pulled away from him. "What's the catch?" You asked. Hanzo chuckled. "You have dinner with me." 

"Fine, deal." Hanzo hugged you. "Thank you" He said.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO. How'd you guys likey? Let me know in the comments or send me a kudos :-D


End file.
